Lost
by Diniseni
Summary: Only Juto would manage to get lost in the Undersea Tunnel. Juto/Crocell, sort of pre-slash.


This is my first Magna Carta fanfiction and I wrote it on request of my sister, who really wanted to read some Juto/Crocell stories. I will probably be writing something for Celestine and Argo because I have a friend who isn't as much of a fan of Juto and Crocell as I am and I want to make it up to her. This is something I made up on the top of my head, sort of pre-slashy.

I don't own Magna Carta 2 or any of its characters or anything related.

Read on!

* * *

><p>He was lost. How he had gotten lost, Juto wasn't exactly sure, but he figured that at some point during a battle, Celestine had said something like "It's this way!" and he'd been looking the wrong way so he'd walked down the wrong path. Originally he thought that the rest of the unit had gone on ahead, but now that it was nearly too dark to see and the voices of his companions were nowhere to be heard, he knew he'd made a mistake. So he tried to back track, fell into a small pool, took another wrong turn and gotten even more lost. But that wasn't really the worst part of it. The worst part of it was that he was lost in the Undersea Tunnel with Crocell, who was twice as wet as he was and about three times as pissed.<p>

"Will you shut up for a bit? I'm trying to listen," Juto said after Crocell let out another string of curses.

"Listen to what? There's nothing here."

"If I could hear the others' voices, we could get out of here faster."

"If you hadn't gotten lost, we wouldn't be here now. They're probably already at the end of this damn tunnel," Crocell spat.

"Why did you even follow me in the first place?" Juto looked over his shoulder. He could just see the wizard's pale face.

"I thought you were following the princess, but no, apparently you were in the mood for exploring. And another thing-"

"Wait, I think I heard something," They stopped and Crocell closed his mouth. He opened it a few seconds later.

"I don't hear anything,"

"It sounded like a monster," Juto said, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I don't think we're alone here."

"Great," Crocell stalked past him. "That's just fantastic."

Juto caught up quickly. "Hey, be careful, you don't know what's in here."

"I'm not a baby, Juto. Don't try to tell me – gah! Damn it!"

There was a loud splash and Crocell was suddenly much shorter than Juto than he already was.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He was up to his waist in water and still cursing. He turned around and tried to use Juto's leg as leverage to pull himself out of the pool. "My foot's caught on something, get me-"

Juto bent down and took the wizard under his arms and easily lifted him out of the pool before his sentence was finished. The swordsman held him there for a few seconds while the water ran off him. "Huh. You're kind of heavier than I thought you would be."

Crocell glared and tried to kick him. "Let go of me!" He landed with a loud squelching noise and started to wring the excess water from his clothes. "Fucking water _everywhere_…"

"We're in an undersea tunnel, what did you expect?"

Crocell started walking again, cautious of the pool of water this time, and ignoring the question. "Let's just hurry up and get out of here."

Juto followed, their wet steps echoing around the tunnel. The path turned and widened and the walls started to reflect a dim blue light. "We must be close now."

"Great, we can finally get out of here." Crocell said. Juto could see now the way his clothes stuck to his skin and he started to wonder how well a wet fire wizard would be able to fight. "I hate this place."

"Are you going to be able to fight?"

"What?"

"Well, you're all wet, so how would you light any fire?"

"Would you like me to turn around and show you?" Crocell growled. He did turn around, but the fire didn't light the way he probably wanted it to, and the flames soon extinguished themselves. "Shut up."

"All I'm saying is that if we run into a fight, I don't want to have to pick up all your slack," Juto said. He could feel the tension rising. They were both wet and tired and he really didn't want to deal with Crocell's attitude right now.

"I can still fight!"

"How?"

"Like this!" Crocell leaped forward and his fist connected with Juto's jaw. Juto stumbled back and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being a dumbass!"

"I didn't have to help you back there, you know!"

Somewhere in the background of their argument, a voice echoed. Neither noticed it.

"Then why did you?"

"Because unlike you, I'm not some cocky little bastard and I actually like to help people!"

"You take that bacl!" Crocell yelled, his voice taking the higher pitch that it did whenever someone mentioned his height.

"Make me!"

Crocell let out a wordless yell, but Juto blocked his attack this time. He was taller and stronger and could easily hold down the wizard's arms, though he'd forgotten his feet. Crocell kicked him and his knees buckled, but he launched himself up and tackled him. They rolled on the ground, curses and fists flying until Juto finally managed to pin Crocell to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Crocell struggled with no avail.

"No," Juto breathed, trying to catch his breat. Crocell glared up at him. "Not until you apologize."

"Fine," the smaller male made an annoyed sort of sound. "I'm sorry."

"A real apology!" Juto said more forcefully, their faces only inches apart.

Crocell opened his mouth to speak, but Juto heard a different voice when his lips moved.

"Juto!"

He looked up and saw Celestine, wide eyed with her hands over her mouth. Zephie and Argo were just behind her. "Guys?"

"Juto," Celestine gasped. There was a strange look in her eyes. "What are you doing with Crocell?"

"Eh – what?" Juto looked down and realized that he and Crocell were in a rather compromising position. Crocell hissed at him to get off and they both scrambled to their feet, trying to smooth their rumpled clothes and messy hair, both of which had a fair amount of mud.

"Juto, Crocell," Zephie started. "I see your… enthusiasm, but perhaps this wasn't the best place."

"Yes, maybe you should have waited until we returned to Abazet," Argo added.

"W-we weren't doing anything!" Juto stammered. His face was heating up and he hoped that the light was too dim for anyone to notice.

"He was just being an idiot, like always," Crocell said, running a hand through his hair. His tone was similar to Juto's. "Can we go now?"

"We'd already be out if you two hadn't gotten 'lost'!" Celestine said, but she turned and started leading the way again. "We're almost there!"

Argo followed, but Zephie gave the a look that was half worried and half amused first.

"Sorry about that," Juto muttered a few minutes later.

"It's fine," Crocell just stared ahead. "I'm the one that punched you."

"Yeah, "Juto wondered what the bruise on his jaw would look like in the light. "But I'm the one that got us lost."

Crocell snorted. "Of course you did," he glanced back at the swordsman and then suddenly bumped into Celestine. "What did you stop for?"

The Mare girl pouted. "You two were almost cute until you said that!"

"What are you talking about?" Crocell glared at her and Zephie giggled.

"Ah, never mind, Crocell," the princess said. The two women started walking away again.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me, answer my question!" Crocell called after them, but they ignored him.

"What was that all about?" Juto asked. He didn't really understand why Celestine thought they were cute. They were all covered in mud and they'd just been – oh. He blinked and started turning red again. He watch as Crocell tried to get his answers until Argo prodded his shoulder.

"We should catch up to them," the Trewa said.

Juto stammered again. "What – they think we – _Crocell_?"

Argo just shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it. I don't think I'll ever understand what they are thinking. Let's go."

"Uh… sure… I guess…" Juto walked quickly to catch up, but stayed on the tail of the group as he tried to figure out the reason as to why Celestine and Zephie would think that he and Crocell were "cute."

He would never admit the results of his thinking to anyone


End file.
